Acidinor
Acidinor is a character from Planet Mineralia. Background Early life Anabelle Kemic was a very fun-loving and rebellious child before a mysterious corporation began the Powerchild Initiative, where several children were tested to see if they could be given special powers. Many children were eager to sign up, but few were able to. Annie was one of such who qualified, and when she was injected with Solution PC-01, her superpower manifested in the form of poison immunity and scorpion DNA. Crystallon the Gemstone Warrior As she had regulated her powers, Annie donned the name "Acidinor" and set out on her own, in an attempt to test them out. She met a robot girl who called herself Miss Techna and challenged her to a fight, only to lose. This loss only made her want to become stronger, and seeking help, she went back to Minera Elementary, only to meet her eventual friends and fellow test subjects Zirconion and Glacon. Together, they formed the Renegade Trio as a group of rivals to the Resistance Trio. Crystallon and the Search of Souls When Crystallon had decided to entrust the safety of Gemopia to her and her friends, she had decided to investigate more on the Crescent Guard. Upon the trio's attempt to learn more about the Guard, frequent attacks started to happen in Gemopia. The trio would spend their time learning of both the Guard and the Crystal Moon as they learned just how hard a job the Resistance Trio had. Sketch Arena Tournament Overhearing the invite AnthonyM gave to Crystallon, Acidnor had decided to walk in on it and question if she, Zircnion, and Glacon could join in too. Personality Positive Traits * Very studious, being a reliable study buddy. * Has a never-give-up attitude. * Resourceful at the right times. Negative Traits * Can seem bossy when faced with leadership. * Has a tendency to get sidetracked. * Gets bored easily. Powers and Abilities * Has superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to fly thanks to Solution PC-01. * Is immune to poisoning and can absorb poisons. * Capable of healing herself and others from acid burns. * Has talent in rollerskating and softball due to past experience. * Acid Heal (Acidinor can heal others from Acid Burn and is immune to its effects.) * Queen Scorpion (Acidinor transforms herself into a scorpion, gaining a 1.5x boost in ATK and DEF. All attacks can cause the Poison status.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Accessory: Skull Pin * Shirt: Shredded Skull Tee * Shorts: Khaki Shorts * Shoes: Stylin' Skates (Poison Purple) Weapons * Gauntlets: Pincer Gauntlets Physical Appearance Acidinor has long brown hair with magenta streaks through it, as well as bright magenta eyes. On her cheeks, she has some marks that resemble her scorpion form's mandibles. She wears a hairpin with a skull design, matching the skull on her shirt. Her shirt is magenta and has the sleeves all ripped up, showing her arms which have green blood coursing through the veins. The gauntets she wears are tan and designed to resemble pincers, and have a green spike on their tips. She also wears khaki shorts and magenta skate shoes. As well as this, she has cut a hole in her pants so that her scorpion tail can move freely. Merits * Was the test subject for Solution PC-01. * Made a reputation as Miss Techna's rival. * Hacked into the Crescent Guard database. Trivia * Acidinor was a completely different character in concept, being a roller-derby bomber. The bombs were traded out for scorpion DNA. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Mineralia Category:Characters from U23 Category:Poison Element